W ukryciu
by fanka77
Summary: Kryjąc się przed niebezpieczeństwem w tej odludnej, zimnej dziczy, nareszcie odnaleźli w sobie odwagę, by zrobić to, czego oboje pragnęli...


„_**W ukryciu"**_

Patrzył na nią… W bladym świetle świec wyglądała pięknie, jak nigdy przedtem. Jej delikatna skóra i jedwabiste blond włosy, lśniły wspaniale w płomieniach kominka i kilku świeczek, będących jedynym źródłem światła na tym pustkowiu, a które przywiało ich przeznaczenie. Tylko tu byli bezpieczni, z dala od tego psychopaty, który polował na nich od blisko dwóch tygodni. To dlatego D. wysłał ich na Alaskę, w tę dzicz pozbawioną prądu i sąsiedztwa, wiedząc, że w takim miejscu, nikt nie będzie ich szukał. Poza tym, jedyny kontakt jaki mieli, to był bezpieczny, satelitarny telefon, który dał im na wypadek zagrożenia, albo powiadomienia, że mogą wracać. Siedzieli więc tutaj od pięciu długich dni, usiłując zachowywać się jak na partnerów i przyjaciół przystało, a w duszach myśląc o tym, że pragną siebie do bólu, że kochają , że tęsknią za dotykiem i bliskością, z każdą minutą tracąc ostatki woli, jakie pozwalały im wcześniej egzystować bez wyrażenia tej tęsknoty i miłości.

Dziś frustracja obojga sięgnęła zenitu i napięcie osiągnęło szczyt…

Dostrzegła jego spojrzenie, pełne ognia i czułości jednocześnie. Nie uciekł wzrokiem, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, gdy go przyłapała. Zamiast tego, podszedł bliżej i intensywnie spojrzał w orzechową głębię jej oczu, i wiedział, że przepadł na zawsze. Płonęły tym samym ogniem, który spalał go od środka, który powoli doprowadzał go na skraj obłędu, a kiedy czubkiem języka oblizała spierzchnięte wargi, przełknął głośno ślinę i wyszeptał jej imię…

- Sue…

Jego dłoń bezwiednie dotknęła jej zarumienionego policzka i dziewczyna przymknęła oczy.

- Jack..- powiedziała cichym, drżącym głosem i zanim zdążyła nad sobą zapanować, przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego miękkiej skóry, posyłając rozkoszny dreszcz wzdłuż jego pleców aż po palce stóp.

Nie potrzebował innej zachęty. Ujął jej twarz w obie ręce, a potem powoli, bardzo powoli zbliżył swoją, dając jej ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę. Nie zrobiła tego, nie cofnęła się. Wprost przeciwnie, wraz z ostatnim krokiem w jego stronę, ostatecznie przekroczyła linię ich przyjaźni, łącząc się z nim w delikatnym pocałunku.

Westchnęła, kiedy jego miękkie płatki zaczęły pieścić jej wargi i wplotła swoje dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej. Zareagował natychmiast, prowadząc swą rękę wzdłuż ramienia ukochanej na jej biodro i pośladki, by poczuła, jak na niego działa. Otworzyła oczy, czując potężne wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach i spojrzała na niego.

- Pragnę cię, Sue, jak jeszcze nigdy nie pragnąłem żadnej kobiety, ale jeśli nie jesteś pewna, zrozumiem…- powiedział cicho, kciukiem gładząc płonący policzek blondynki.

- A ja chcę ciebie, Jack…- odpowiedziała cicho, zmysłowo, kusząco.- Ledwie myślę, gdy jesteś przy mnie, ledwie oddycham…Chcę być z tobą, czuć cię, dotykać… Dłużej tego nie zniosę…- dodała desperacko i wpiła się w jego usta z całą mocą na jaką było ją stać.- Kochaj się ze mną…- poprosiła między pocałunkami.

Zamiast słów, odpowiedział jej pieszczotą tak słodką i namiętną, że zmiękły jej kolana, a jego ręce odnalazły drogę pod jej bluzkę, pieszcząc jedwabistą skórę pleców, a potem piersi, nadal ukrytych w koronkowym staniku. Jęknęła, czując jego dotyk i sama sięgnęła do jego swetra, szybkim ruchem pozbywając się wełnianej przeszkody i znajdującego się pod nią t-shirta. Był teraz do połowy nagi i mogła podziwiać jego wysportowany, wspaniale umięśniony, gładki tors. Podziwiać i dotykać nie tylko dłońmi, ale i wargami, podczas gdy jego usta błądziły po jej szyi i ramionach. Syknął z przyjemności, gdy pocałowała jego sutek i niecierpliwie zrzucił z niej bluzeczkę i stanik, masując idealne piersi partnerki. Instynktownie odchyliła się nieco do tyłu, by poczuć na nich jego usta, kiedy to się stało, kiedy pochylił się i zaczął je ssać, myślała, że oszaleje.

- Jack…- westchnęła…- wplatając swe palce w jego ciemną czuprynę.- Proszę…

Nie przestawał, choć jego ręce powoli dążyły ku dołowi, zsuwając z niej jeansy wraz z bielizną, a potem wślizgując się w jej wilgotną, rozpaloną kobiecość i wywołując czysty krzyk rozkoszy, który padł z jej ust.

Ledwie stała. Potrzebowała oparcia bo to, co jej robił, wykraczało poza wszelkie jej doświadczenia. Nie robiła tego po raz pierwszy. Kobietą stała się dawno temu, gdy myślała, że Steven to ten jedyny i oddala mu się podczas szkolnego balu, na tylnym siedzeniu wozu jego ojca. Gdy okazało się, że chciał tylko seksu, zerwała, przysięgając sobie, że kolejny raz będzie tylko z miłością jej życia. Teraz to się działo. Była w ramionach Jacka Hudsona, mężczyzny, któremu lata temu oddała serce i duszę, swojego wyśnionego rycerza i jedyne czego chciała, to poczuć go w środku, by już na zawsze należeli do siebie.

Wyczuwając jej potrzeby, delikatnie skierował ją na miękką skórę leżącą przed kominkiem i ułożył na podłodze, nie przerywając rytmicznych pieszczot palców, dopóki nie zaznała pierwszego orgazmu, a kiedy to się stało, kontynuował czułe tortury za pomocą szorstkiego języka i warg, aż nie było rzeczy, której by o niej nie wiedział, miejsca, gdzie by jej nie całował, aż nie poznał, co sprawia jej największą przyjemność i doprowadził do kolejnych fali rozkoszy. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił, by ona przejęła inicjatywę…

Nie była, co prawda, tak doświadczona, jak Jack, ale wiedziała wystarczająco dużo, by w krótkim czasie sprawić, że przestał myśleć. Jej usta błądziły po jego wspaniałym ciele, a dłoń pieściła nabrzmiałą męskość, dopóki nie dotarł do pierwszego szczytu.

Spragniony ostatecznego zjednoczenia, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował z pasją i pożądaniem, czując, jak jego erekcja znów narasta. Ich ciała, splecione i rozpalone szukały najlepszej pozycji, a kiedy wreszcie taka znalazły, Sue delikatnie ujęła pulsujący członek Jacka i poprowadziła go ku swojej rozgrzanej, wilgotnej i gotowej waginie.

Wszedł w nią powoli, pozwalając by cieszyła się każdą chwilą połączenia, każdym pchnięciem, słuchając muzyki, jaką dla jego uszu były jej zmysłowe jęki, a kiedy oplotła go nogami, ponaglając, by wniknął w najdalsze zakamarki jej kobiecości, zaczął tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Ich wspólny rytm stawał się coraz szybszy, oddechy były płytkie i urywane, a ciała spocone i napięte, coraz bliższe ekstazy. Oczy Jacka były czarne z pożądania, oczy Sue, zamglone, a warga przygryziona, gdy zbliżała się ku końcowi. Zaczęła krzyczeć jego imię i mężczyzna jeszcze przyśpieszył, by zrównać się z ukochaną. Szczytowali jednocześnie, nie myśląc, tylko czując, a kiedy dotarli do kresu, dysząc ciężko, wiedzieli, że to nie był pierwszy i ostatni raz, że to dopiero początek, bo w szale zmysłów padły te słowa, na które od dawna czekali-„ kocham cię". Od tej chwili, już nic nie było takie samo…

KONIEC


End file.
